


Proud to be yours

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pride, theo's first pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: "You have to wake up because I can't do this without you"  (27 minutes)





	Proud to be yours

“Hafez.”

Hafez burrowed further under the covers. 

“Hafez. Get up.”

Ngggggggggggggg

“Mmmm Hafez is asleep.” He said.

“Well, you have to wake up.” Theo said, ripping the blanket off of him. Hafez curled up with a hiss. “You have to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

There was a moment, and then from under a mop of dark hair, two eyes opened reluctantly to look up at him. “I disagree,” he said, but he sat up, letting his head rest on Theo’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him, “you could do it.”

“Mmmm, but I wouldn’t want to.” Theo said, letting his hand cup Hafez’s face. “I want to have my first one with you.”

Hafez felt a warm glow in his body. The world was still soft from sleep, and he loved Theo so so much. He didn’t say that. He didn’t say anything, he just nestled into him a little more.

***

Even though they had arrived at the park early, it was already full of people. Wearing rainbows and glitter and flags. Bright smiles and pins and pride in their eyes. Hafez watched as Theo took it all in, his eyes wide and his smile wider. He grabbed Hafez’s hand, beaming up at him, and Hafez just beamed back as his boyfriend dragged him from stand to stand.

By the time the parade was ready to start, they were suitably adorned themselves. They were marching with their university, rainbow flags with the logo around shoulders. Theo looked a little nervous as they were directed to the street, the grip on his hand became a little tighter. 

“Hey, I’ve got you, Theo.” Hafez said, squeezing back, “We’ve got you.”

***

They were lying in the sun, listening to the music coming from the stage. Hafez still had a line of adrenaline from being in that crowd. There was so much life, so much love. He’s so glad that Theo decided to come this year. He’s so glad that Theo came with him. God, he thought, looking down at the boy lying on his lap, I’m so happy.   
Theo blinked up at him, almost as if he were aware that Hafez was thinking about him. He laced their fingers together. “Thank you.” He said, smiling contently.   
“Thank you for what?” Hafez said, smiling back all the same.

“For… being here. For bringing me. For just… being so good.”

There was a soft moment. Hafez looked at him, the boy that he loved, and opened his mouth, “Dork.”

Theo scoffed, “Unbelievable.”

Hafez gave him a shit eating grin and bent down to kiss him. And stopped, not being able to reach. He made kissy noises at his unimpressed for-some-reason-not-kissing-him boyfriend, who did not close the distance, rather he pulled him over so that he fell to the round next to him. Only then did Theo come up to kiss him deeply, making pleased noises in the back of his throat. 

A good reason to get out of bed, Hafez thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be before the cafe, they still haven't said "I love you" to each other, but it's building up.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of Hafez and Theo :)
> 
> Come and talk to me on tumblr at pentopaperhandstokeys or burntblackfeathers


End file.
